


Notes In My Locker - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Daryl loves dirty, I don't know, I think I found the way to post when I HAVE to, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Naughty Rickyl, Posting on Wednesday!!, So does Rick, We can't call it victory, YEEEEY!!!, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Notes In My Locker by Justley





	Notes In My Locker - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes in my locker.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682745) by [Justley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley). 



> Well... like I promissed I posted when I can... sooo  
> Here we are...
> 
> This one is very special to us... bc was so hard to made!!  
> To found a Daryl who was sitting there, enjoying and we wanted to show you a little something about Rick...
> 
> Sooo yeaaaah, this happened...
> 
> And we're getting lower in our file of next posts, so I think I have to fix that, bc I'm a bitch and I can't for the love of Rickyl give you some edits that I love...
> 
> I alredy said that I'm a bitch??  
> Bc I am...
> 
> But now, I give you this...
> 
> Enjooooy...

**You need to read this:**

 

> “Jumpy little thing aren’t ya Dixon?” Rick’s smooth, deep southern rumble resounds in his head like a fucking mating call, the smirk on Rick's mouth as he brings Daryl’s cigarette to his lips and takes a deep pull might actually be the hottest thing Daryl’s ever seen and he’s done willing his dick to stand down, he could scream at it until the cows come home but having this walking specimen of sin standing before him makes it impossible for it to do anything other than throb so fucking hard it makes Daryl’s head spin again.
> 
> “Could help you with that you know.” Rick says, pointedly looking at where Daryl’s dick is straining hard against his jeans and licking his lips when he does.
> 
> “Yeah,” He manages to croak out and advancing on Rick “You fucking can.” He grabs Rick and roughly spins him around so he’s pressed hard against the house and starts to devour those beautiful fucking lips that’ve been driving him insane for months. Rick tastes like vodka and ash and Daryl licks into his mouth, pulling as much taste as he can into his own and groaning when Rick's hands grip hold of his hips and pull him closer.
> 
> “Fuck you taste so fucking good Grimes.” Daryl growls as he moves down to bite across Ricks skin, groaning again at how salty it tastes and how much it makes him desperate to suck the kid’s dick and drink him down.
> 
> “Ah shit, I told ya how much I love that filthy mouth of yours Dixon, Je-sus” Rick moans as Daryl bites hard along his collarbone, grinding their straining dicks together through their jeans.
> 
> “S’that right Grimes?” He growls as his hands start pawing at the buckle of Rick’s belt, desperate to tear them open and get a good look at what he’s gonna be workin with. That is until Rick's own hands drop down and grab him roughly by the wrists, halting his movements. “S’wrong kid, gone all shy on me now have ya? Or are ya just a fuckin tease?” Daryl tries hard not to spit the words out with as much venom as he usually does because he really doesn’t want this kid to run off with his feelings hurt but he’s wound tighter than a virgin’s ass, he’s desperate to get his fucking rocks off tonight and if Grimes is gonna leave him hanging he’ll fucking scream.
> 
> “Second door on the right at the top of the stairs. I’ll be there in five.” Rick says before pushing himself away from the wall and walking back inside. “Bad luck you lot, party’s over someone called the cops and you’ve got about five minutes to get the fuck off my block.” He hears Rick shouting at the kids still milling around inside. Fucking gorgeous genius, Daryl thinks as he slips in and slinks his way upstairs avoiding the mad dash of bodies that hightail it to the door, cussing and screaming as they try and get out before the imagined cops turn up. Second door on the right, second door on the fucking right, ahhh. He slips inside and pulls up short, he’d sort of been expecting the typical sports posters and half naked girls but really it’s pretty basic in here. A bit like his own room. He pokes around in some of the draws while he waits, nothing interesting, kids a fuckin book nerd though that’s for sure. He flicks through some of the text books haphazardly strewn across the desk and comes across a biology essay which makes his now softening cock start to fill back up again because it’s written in the same fucking handwriting as all the sweet and filthy notes that have been making their way into his locker confirming his earlier suspicions.
> 
> Daryl spins round when the door creaks open and Rick steps in looking flushed and bright eyed and Daryl just wants to pin him to the bed and rub his dick all over those fucking thighs. “Fuckin knew it was ya slippin notes in ma locker.” He snorts, dropping the essay back onto the desk and turns round to lean his ass against the wood as Rick moves closer, shutting the door firmly behind him, slowly unbuttoning his dark navy shirt and shrugging it off to lay discarded on the floor.
> 
> “Get on the bed Grimes.” 

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://www.flickr.com/gp/157336033@N02/Wr6er4>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
